paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Ice in My Soul
NOTE This is my first creepypasta and it has some ChaseXSkye in it. ------------------------------------------------------------- Elsa ran. Ran as far and fast as she could. Out of her PupHouse, freezing her tag so no one could contact her. She couldn't believe why she froze Chase's heart. Her own brother's heart. She knew that an act of true love could save him, so she ran to the spot where she last saw him. But, she stopped to see a circle of the PAW Patrol staring down at a blue and white body. "No...." Elsa whimpered, "th-this...can't be happening!" Upon hearing her voice, Skye turned around and looked at her. "You did this?" The Cockapoo asked, bewielderd. Tears streamed down Elsa's cheeks, as she struggled to open her mouth. "I didn't mean to.........." "WHAT?!" Skye cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "you...you monster!" Upon hearing that, Elsa backed away as the PAW Patrol drew nearer. "You froze him!" Smoky cried. "This is all your fault!" Rubble cried. "Thanks to you, we don't have a Police pup!" Zuma barked. "I looked up to you and you let me down!" Icee snarled. Suddenly, Tundra stepped up. "Tundra......" Elsa began, "please............" "Listen," Tundra began, you didn't just didn't let your brother down, you let us down!" The husky's words strck Elsa like a sword. "If you controlled those powers long ago," Tundra continued, "the accident, would have NEVER happened!" As the other pups yelled at her, Elsa saw Chase lift his head up slightly. "Chase...Chase please!" Elsa pleaded. "Make them understand!" Chase just looked down, and shook his head slowly. Elsa whimpered. "No!" Elsa cried. "No you too!" She suddenly heard a small sound come from Chase's mouth. "You really are the Snow Pup......................." Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Chase had even betrayed her. Suddenly, Chase's fur had comepletely turned to ice and his head dropped to the floor and he breathed his last. "NO!!!" Elsa cried. The pups' heads whipped around and they all crowed around Chase, who was now ice. Skye cried into Chase's icy neck and the other pups just stared, unmoving. Elsa turned on her heels and ran. She ran into the forest and stayed there. She only emerged when she didn't hear Skye's sobs and went to go see her brother's frozen body. Elsa bent over her brother's body and just looked down at his frozen form. "Chase...." Elsa mumbled, "I'm sorry..........." Elsa cried into Chase's side and a figure towered over her. Elsa looked up. Swift stared down at her. "You really did have evil in you, didn't you?" Swift said coldly. "G-go away! Leave me alone!" Elsa stuttered. Swift looked down at Chase. "So....the little shrimp is dead?" Swift asked, "our parents are gone, and now this? I was starting to warm up to him and you...you were dumb enough to use your powers against yourself and froze his heart!" "I-I-I didn't mean to!" Elsa cried, tears welling up in her eyes, "it was an accident!" Swift snorted. "Just be glad when your judgement day comes........" Swift turned around and loped off into the darkness, leave Elsa and Chase's body. Elsa looked down at her brother, Swift's words etched in her head. Just be glad when your judgement day comes........ Elsa started to remember all the words the PAW Patrol said to her. You froze him! Thanks to you, we don't have a Police pup! I looked up to you, and you let me down! Then, there was Tundra's words that struck her. You just didn't let your brother down, you let us down! If you controlled those powers of yours long ago, the accident wouldn't have happend! Elsa managed to stop crying long enough to speak to her deceased brother. "You were right, Chase," Elsa sobbed, "maybe I am the Snow Pup.........." She started to run off, until someone put a paw on her shoulder. Elsa turned around and staring back at her was....Chase. "It's..ok, Elsa. I forgive you....." Chase whispered his voice trailing away with the wind as the transparent figure stood there, talking to her. "Thank you......" Elsa sighed, tears slowly running down her cheeks. Running away with Chase's ghost, the black and white German shepherd threw herself off a cliff, watching Chase float upward, his body slowly returning to normal. "Don't worry, Chase," Elsa said to herself, "I'm coming home........." Then, there was no more............................ Category:Depressing Category:Dark Category:Death Category:Scary Category:Chase Category:Elsa